1. Technical Field
This invention relates to sinks and wash basins and in particular to a splashguard for protecting the user of a sink from getting splashed by water from the sink.
2. State of the Art
Sinks and washbasins are in common use in kitchens and washrooms in homes and businesses. Sinks and washbasins are used for preparing of foods, washing dishes, washing clothes, or for washing hands and/or arms. Sinks by their nature involve the use of water, and many chores done by a sink result in the user of the sink getting splashed with water. Splashguards can be used to protect the user of a sink from getting splashed with water from the sink. Current splashguard technology does not provide a splashguard that can be easily and repeatably removed from the sink, is easy for the user to reach over and into the sink, and can be easily adjusted in height above the counter.
Accordingly, a novel sink splashguard has been developed which can be easily and repeatably attached and removed from the sink, and can be easily adjusted in height above the counter.